1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit for preventing the generation of a pop sound. More particularly, when a power shouts down, the present invention relates to a pop sound prevention module for preventing a pop sound generated due to an instant pulse and a speaker apparatus applying the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional speaker apparatuses usually produce a pop sound, such as a sound of “pong”, when a power shouts down. When an AC power shuts down, an audio processor of the speaker apparatus is disabled and cannot maintain the mute state of the loudspeaker. Circuits, when the power shuts down, generate abrupt pulses or noises, thus making the loudspeaker producing a pop sound and further damaging the loudspeaker.
Since the conventional speaker apparatuses are not provided with a pop sound prevention circuit design directed to preventing the generation of pop sound, when the power shuts down, the pop sound caused by noises will damage the loudspeaker and reduce the service life of the loudspeaker, and thus customers may lose confidence in the products.